


Lightsaber

by vocalline



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Possible Character Death, Violence, mentions of underage sexual activities, non-con.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: The fight between Light and Dark rages on...and Baekhyun finds himself caught in the middle. Star Wars AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by EXO|Star Wars collaboration music video for [Lightsaber](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukAvTZbnN94). Not tagging pairings at the moment because of possible spoilers and this is a wip so things could change. Ages are different and Baekhyun is the youngest.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Baekhyun drags his eyes up from the floor, following endless legs and a long torso clothed in black, up and up and up to the guy’s face. The deep voice doesn’t match the youthful face, large soft eyes and a plush mouth curved into a gentle smile.

“You could, but I’m not allowed to drink on the job,” he replies with a grin, tucking his tongue into the corner of his mouth playfully.

A dark brow arches under the man’s platinum hair.

“Here you go,” the bartender says, tapping Baekhyun on the shoulder and setting a tall glass of cider near his elbow.

The blonde stranger leans against the bar, peering at Baekhyun’s drink. “Virgin?” he asks, curiosity tinting his words.

Baekhyun smirks around the rim of his glass as he takes a long draw from it. “Me or my drink?” he says, placing the glass back on the coaster.

Five minutes later, Baekhyun turns and leans over the bar, giggling when the tall stranger’s fingers trail over his belly beneath his shirt. “Chen!” he calls, waving the bartender over. “I need the key. You know the drill.”

Chen tosses him the key and gives him a thumbs up before he returns to mixing drinks.

✴︎⚔ ✴︎

Baekhyun moans, fingers scrambling for purchase on the guy’s shoulders. He’s tall, so tall, and Baekhyun loves how easily he’s picked up and pushed against the wall, wrapping his legs tightly around slim hips as they grind together.

This guy kisses like a dream, hot and wet, and the way he latches onto Baekhyun’s lower lip, sucking hard before he pulls away has him groaning. The room spins and he finds himself flat of his back on the bed, big hands scraping his shirt up to bare his stomach, a hot mouth finding his hip bone above his pants and then moving upward.

Baekhyun moans, back arching when fingers brush over his nipples, and he tries to bring his hands down, wanting to bury his fingers into all that soft looking platinum hair and pull. He starts when he realizes his hands are pinned, whining as his cock swells even more under the fly of his pants from the light show of force, writhing into the hands gripping his hips. _Wait that’s weird..._

He tips his head back, seeing his wrists bare, his hands clenching around nothing, struggling against _nothing_. He squeaks out a nervous laugh, looking down to meet dark eyes as the man’s fingers work his fly open.

“Is it okay?” he asks, voice lower than before as he pushes himself up kissing Baekhyun firmly on the mouth.

“I. Yeah, it’s, oh fuck me, yeah it’s good,” Baekhyun gasps, tossing his head back when a warm hand curls around his cock. “What are you, a Jedi or something?” he manages to ask, half giggling, half moaning at the sudden overwhelming pleasure surging through him, not to mention how ridiculous he must sound voicing such a silly question.

There’s a chuckle. “Or something,” the man says, sucking at a spot under Baekhyun’s jaw that makes him cry out.

Half an hour later, Chen finds him incoherent, sprawled in a pool of drool, sweat, and come, his cock still hard against his belly.

✴︎⚔ ✴︎

**Call connected...**

“What ever you’re planning to do, I suggest you do it quickly.”

“What’s happened?”

“Not sure. Some guys came in earlier―”

“How many?”

“Three. But―”

“You’re sure it was three? Not two?”

A huff. “Yes, three. I can count. Now would you listen? I can’t keep the secure connection for long.”

“Yes, continue.”

The words come out in a rush then. “One took him to the back. I know to go check up on him if he’s not back in an hour. I found him passed out, drunk or high or _something_ , I don’t know. He was mumbling about the Force and Jedis and all kinds of weird shit. But he couldn’t have been drugged or drunk because I opened a new bottle of cider just for him. He’s not allowed during work hours. You guys can’t be the only people looking for him if he’s as powerful as you say.”

“Shit. Did you catch names? Faces? Anything?”

“The one was tall, white hair, good looking. The other two were shorter, but never close enough for me to see faces. The only name I caught was Park. That’s all I know.”

Silence.

“Look, just. He’s a good kid. I don’t want him to end up like the other leads you guys tried to follow. If you’re going to help him, just hurry up and do it.”

“Our closest team is three days out,” comes the reply.

“If that’s the best you can do, I can work with it. I still have access to the accounts just in case, right?”

“Of course. Let me know if―”

**Call disconnected...**

“Damn it.”

 


End file.
